Neurons in culture exposed to blockers of electrical activity during early development appear to form a greater number of synaptic terminals and to elaborate more complex dendrites than neurons which are allowed to develop normally. Subunits of the N-type calcium channel, alpha 1B and beta, are detected immunohistochemically in spinal cord cell cultures, are neuron-specific, and show increases in expression consistent with the development of the synaptic apparatus.